


Pranks and Kisses

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius and James prank Snape. James and Regulus get together.





	Pranks and Kisses

“Hey Sirius,” Remus called from across the common room. “Come here.”  
Sirius crawled across the room and sat on Remus’s lap. “Yes?”  
“I finished editing your essay. You did a good job. I made a few recommendations of things to change though. Here.”  
“Thanks Moons. I love you,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss. “What did I do to deserve you?”  
“I’m not sure. You could do so much better than me.”  
Sirius pecked Remus’s lips and rested his head on his lovers shoulder. “No. you are perfect for me. I’ll fix this later. Come join me and Prongs.”  
“I do not care to join the two of you and whatever mischief you are plotting.”  
“But Moony, I thought you solemnly swore to be up to no good,” Sirius grinned. “You don’t have to though if you don’t want to.”  
Remus sighed. “Might as well. I’d rather keep you fools from getting any more detentions. How many do you have right now?”  
“Doesn’t matter. Come on. We’ve got this fantastic idea and it involves Snape.”  
“Everything involves Snape with the two of you,” Remus told him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re secretly in love with him because you spend so much time obsessing over him.”  
“I’m offended Moony. I can’t believe you’d even think that. I am ashamed. You are the only guy that I obsess about and am in love with,” Sirius replied dragging his werewolf boyfriend over to where James was sitting.  
“Remind me how I became friends with the two of you again,” Remus joked as Sirius got comfortable on his lap.  
“Because Moony, you were all adorable and shy and we thought you’d make a great fit. It upset me that you didn’t know what it was like to have friends. I always saw something special in you. I knew you’d be a great guy to be friends with. I love you. Now don’t worry about that. We love you and are glad to have you as a friend for more than just your brain.”  
“Or body,” James muttered under his breath just loud enough for the two of them to be able to make out what he said.   
“But I do love you for both your brain and body as well,” Sirius said giving Remus a kiss on the cheek. “But for more than those things. You’re the best. You really are.”  
Remus rested his chin on Sirius’s shoulder and listened to the prank idea that his two friends came up with. “Are you guys sure you want to do this,” Remus asked putting his arm around Sirius’s waist.  
“Positive,” James replied grinning. “It will be brilliant. Snape won’t know what hit him.”  
“You do know that will torture the rest of US all day don’t you,” Remus asked smirking. “None of us want to see a stripping singing Snape.”  
“I KNOW but it will embarrass him to death and that my friend will be worth it,” James said excitedly. “It’s a brilliant plan. I’ll sneak over to the slytherin table under my cloak in the morning and slip the potion into his juice.”  
“Try not to drool over my brother while you’re there,” Sirius joked causing tension between him and James. Sirius knew that Regulus and James had feelings for each other but would never act on them.  
“Shut up Sirius,” James said sighing. “You’re never going to let that go are you?”  
“I can’t help that the both of you like each other. I don’t know why you like him. He’s not good, “Sirius finished lamely.  
“Out of respect for you I have not acted on my feelings,” James told him sighing.  
“I told you that I don’t care if you do or not. I want you to be happy. Both of you,” Sirius said seriously. “I know I may not have been supportive in the past but I’ve been talking to Reg more and I don’t know. I’m sorry for always getting frustrated when you bring that up. I do want you to be happy even if it is with my brother of all people.”  
“Anyway,” Remus said changing the subject. “Great idea. Ready for bed Pads?”  
Sirius smiled. “I’m always ready to go to bed with you. Night Prongs.”  
Remus was dragged into their room by Sirius. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
“I love you too Pads. Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. Seriously Rem. Now can we get undressed and get into bed?”  
Remus kissed him. “As you wish.”  
The two of them undressed and got into bed. Remus kissed Sirius everywhere. “Hmmm. You make me feel so good. You know I really would be ok with Prongs and Regulus dating. I’d be weird, but I would be happy. Prongs could become my real brother in law one day. That’d be cool,” Sirius told him.  
“Neither one of them asked the other out yet,” Remus pointed out running his hand through Sirius’s hair.  
“I know.”  
In the morning, James woke up the others earlier than usual so that he could get to the great hall earlier than anyone else. James woke up Sirius before he left. Sirius whined and moaned waking up Remus.  
“Shut up Pads,” Remus whined. “Still have 15 minutes before the alarm goes off.”  
“Not my fault you’re awake. It’s Prongs. We might as well use these 15 minutes to our advantage before our busy day of classes,” Sirius told Remus kissing his neck. Remus groaned but gave into Sirius until the alarm went off.  
The two of them quickly got ready so they could go to the great hall for breakfast. With the map they saw that James was standing by the Slytherin table. They watched as Snape walked in with Regulus, Lucius, and Narcissa. Sirius anxiously grabbed Remus’s hand and grinned at him. “Today is going to be interesting.”  
Remus shook his head smiling. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the two of you kill me one day.”  
“Not going to happen Moony. I love you too much,” Sirius told him kissing his cheek. “I know we’re going to be together forever.”  
Remus blushed and kept his eyes on the Slytherin table. James slowly and carefully poured the potion into Snape’s drink. Regulus noticed a hand disappear under the cloak and knew it was James but did not say anything to Snape as he drank his drink. James quickly left the great hall and after a few minutes, casually walked in and sat across from Remus and Sirius and beside Frank Longbottom.  
“What did you do,” Frank asked James immediately.  
“What do you mean,” James asked innocently.  
Frank snorted. “You have that ‘I just did something big and evil’ look on your face.”  
“You know nothing. I know nothing,” James told him. Frank understood.  
As the food appeared, everyone in the great hall focused on eating while talking. A few minutes later the hall went quiet when Snape stood up on the table singing and stripping. He was singing a love song to Dumbledore. After a few seconds of shocked silence, everyone began laughing. Sirius leaned against Remus crying from laughing so hard.  
All the teachers eyes looked over to the three Marauders who were laughing. McGonagall walked over to the three of them.  
“What did you do?”  
“What makes you think we did anything,” James asked innocently. “As you could see, all three of us were sitting here before Snape started acting a fool. We’re not the ones stripping and singing sexual songs to the headmaster.”  
McGonagall hid her smile as she went to talk to Horace about controlling his unruly student.  
“Wow. Just wow,” Remus commented as Slughorn escorted a singing naked Snape out of the hall. “That’s an image I will never be able to get out of my head.”  
“Mine either Moons. I could have done without the nudity though. I am scarred for life.”  
“Now you two know sort of how I feel when I see the two of you naked and having sex all over the room,” James teased.  
“Shut up Prongs. You know we’re not as bad as a naked Snape.”  
“True,” James admitted glancing over the Slytherin table and locking eyes with the younger Black brother.  
Sirius growled. “You know what Potter, I am tired of you whining and pining over him. Go and ask him out already dangit!!”  
James and Remus looked at Sirius surprised. “Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive. I’m tired of all the sexual tension between the two of you. Actually you might want to wait till he’s alone. Those buffoons that we’re related to might give him a hard time.”  
James didn’t have to wait long for the others to abandon Regulus. As soon as he was alone, James motioned for Regulus to follow him. The two of them went to a nearby closet from the great hall. Neither one of them could remember which one made the first move, but it didn’t matter. They were kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my old tumblr


End file.
